In modern computer technologies, password recovery is a routine task. Many users lose the passwords to the services which they are using.
Password recovery can be done by going to the user support centers (in person, by telephone, and so on) and dealing with the user support services specialists.
Password recovery can also be done automatically, when the computer asks questions of the user of the service and checks the correctness of the answers by comparing them with possible correct answer options contained in databases.
Various mechanisms of password recovery exist in the current prior art.
One of the methods involves asking a first question of the person initiating the password recovery procedure. A second question can be asked of this person only if they correctly answered the first question asked (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,132,265 B2 “Techniques for multilingual password challenge response, password reset, and/or password recovery”).
Certain service providers ask a series of questions, but it is usually enough to correctly answer at least one question for restoration of access.
Thus, while the currently existing ordinary computer systems are acceptable, an improvement in these systems is still possible.